Sellémoslo con un beso
by BlackGSS
Summary: El amanecer de un nuevo curso en Hogwarts se alzaba ante ellos, dos jóvenes con promesas bajo un sol naciente que no deja de retarlos. / Drarry.


_Hola a todos! _

_Os traigo un pequeño Drarry que escribí hace unos meses, es corto, pero espero que os guste igualmente!_

* * *

Los amaneceres pasaban mientras los dos hermosos cuerpos descansaban el uno contra el otro, contemplando siempre el mismo momento en que el sol empezaba a irse.

- Dentro de pocas horas empezará el nuevo curso.- Susurró suavemente Harry mirando con profundidad ese precioso sol que empezaba a salir.

- Si... Habrá que volver a empezar a estudiar.- Masculló Draco entre dientes resoplando, haciendo que Harry riera levemente y Draco con los ojos entrecerrados mirase de forma molesta a su compañero.- No sé qué te hace tanta gracia.- Añadió en tono ofendido aunque no lo estaba para nada.

- Tus labios me hacen gracia cuando se fruncen.- Contestó Harry con una media sonrisa ante esa mirada envenenada de Draco, viendo como este volvía a fruncir la boca a la vez que el ceño, haciéndole soltar otra leve sonrisita.

- ¿Te hacen gracia?- Preguntó Draco de forma algo incrédula.- ¿No te hacen nada más?- Añadió con una media sonrisa pícara y atrevida, acercando sus labios a los de Harry, hundiéndolos en un profundo beso intenso.

- Aún no lo tengo claro...- Susurró Harry dubitativo lanzando sus labios de nuevo en busca de los de Draco, con gran afán mientras ambos se acariciaban suavemente.

Los brazos de Draco rodearon la cintura de Harry mientras los besos se sucedían de forma intensa.

- Tenemos que irnos...- Comentó Harry mientras los labios de su hermoso rubio besaban con más ímpetu su cuello, haciéndolo por un segundo dudar de asistir ese día.- Vamos Draco... Es el primer día... Vendrán nuevos... y...- Draco paró un segundo de besar el cuello de Harry para clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

- ¿Nuevos? Así que te interesa ver a los _nuevos_.- Dijo Draco algo dolido con los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Draco... Yo... Yo...- Contestó Harry sin encontrar palabras.

- Solo te digo una cosa... Eres _mío_... Cada trozo de tu cuerpo me pertenece...- Susurró Draco con un tono tan seductor en el oído de Harry que hizo que este se estremeciese y sucumbiera al beso salvaje de Draco.

- Nunca quise que otro fuese propietario de cada trozo de mí.- Contestó Harry mirándole con irresistible picardía y atrevimiento, quedando debajo de Draco en un par de movimientos del rubio.

- Solo _mío_... Recuérdalo siempre.- Volvió a susurrar en el oído de Harry esta vez esbozando una suave media sonrisa, atrapando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y robándole fugaces pero intensos besos, hasta que la noción del tiempo volvió a la cabeza de un Harry algo ruborizado por el momento y juntos emprendieron camino hacia Hogwarts donde los esperarían.

La sala de elección de casa estaba abarrotada y tuvieron que esperar a que acabase para ver que nuevos alumnos estaban en sus respectivas casas.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que las puertas se abrieron y salieron todos contentos y excitados por el momento, Draco se reunió en un grupo con los de Slytherin y Harry con los de Gryffindor. Ambas casas habían adquirido muchos nuevos miembros y eso hacía que Harry quisiese conocer a parte de las nuevas "adquisiciones" de Gryffindor, pronto todos empezaron a partir hacia sus habitaciones para volver a reunirse con sus viejos y nuevos amigos, dejando a Harry solo deambulando por los pasillos desiertos del colegio mientras Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos paralelos a este, pero sin darse cuenta de que Harry andaba por uno de ellos.

Un joven alto, fuerte, con los ojos color esmeralda y de un pelo rubio cegador, se acercó grácilmente a Harry, sonriéndole de forma envidiable, quedándose Harry mirando a aquel hermoso joven que se había interesado por conocerle.

- ¿Harry Potter?- Preguntó el joven a Harry con un tono suave pero firme haciendo que Harry asintiese torpemente pero finalmente esbozase una sonrisa.- Soy Reik, nuevo miembro de Gryffindor, me hablaron mucho de tí.- Se le presentó Reik con una suave media sonrisa que pareció terminar con un cierto tono de interés por parte de Reik.

- Encantado de conocerte Reik.- Dijo a su presentación Harry con una gran sonrisa y un poco ruborizado pero sin que llegase a ser tanto como para que Reik lo notase.

- No mientas... Sabes que el placer es únicamente mío.- Contestó Reik mientras se acercaba a su oído suavemente con tono tentador y un aroma embriagador.- No te molestes en contestar...- Susurró con ese mismo tono mientras se aproximaba a la cara de Harry sin que este pudiese reaccionar y juntase sus carnosos pero preciosos labios sobre los suyos, besándole con real intensidad mientras Reik colocaba una de sus manos entorno a la cara de Harry, cubriendo su mejilla derecha y parte de su pelo.

Pero en ese mismo instante un torbellino rubio con ojos grises apareció allí de la nada, quedando impactado al ver la escena, los colores se le subieron por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que una extraña violencia irreconocible creciese por todo su interior, precipitándose a grandes zancadas hacia la escena.

Draco tocó con uno de sus dedos el hombro del joven que besaba a Harry, a _SU _Harry y cuando el joven se volvió sin apartar aún la mano del rostro de Harry, Draco levantó uno de sus puños, asestándole un precioso y certero puñetazo con gran violencia en plena cara, dejando al joven tirado en el suelo en el acto.

- Y tienes suerte de que mi varita no la tenga en este instante conmigo.- Siseó Draco con repugnancia al joven que yacía en el suelo y clavó los ojos en un Harry asombrado y en ese momento había ahogado un grito de preocupación.

- ¡Pero que has hecho!- Preguntó indirectamente Harry a Draco tratando de apartarlo de en medio para socorrer a Reik, no porque le interesase si no porque tenía la nariz sangrando, pero Draco no le permitió avanzar y lo agarró por una muñeca.

- ¡Reclamar lo que es mío!- Vociferó Draco exaltado mientras Harry intentaba zafarse del agarre del rubio.- ¡Ya que veo que si no hubiese estado cerca hubieses terminado en la cama con él!- Añadió Draco de forma violenta acogiendo los ojos enfurecidos de Harry.

- ¡No hubiese acabado en la cama con nadie!- Le contestó con fiereza desistiendo del agarre de Draco con fuerza.

- ¿A no? ¡¿Y entonces que hacías besándolo?! ¡¿Enseñándole en vez del colegio tu boca?!- Preguntó de forma desesperada ante la evasiva de Harry.

- ¡Que yo no le besé!- Volvió a declarar Harry de forma desesperada ya que Draco no le entendía.

- ¡Pues entonces le incitaste!- Recargó Draco con rencor por dentro... Le había traicionado... Se giró mirando un último instante a Harry y echó a andar hacia su sala... Harry no podía dejar que Draco se fuese así... Sabía que esto sería el fin por los celos de Draco...

- ¡Escúchame Draco!- Llamó Harry a Draco mientras corría hacia él ante de que se marchase y lo sujetaba por los hombros, obligándole a que se girase.- Óyeme bien, creído.- Espetó haciendo que Draco se girase quedando cara con cara con Harry y este le agarrase de la camiseta con fuerza.- El único al que yo quiero besar es a tí.- Sentenció mirando fijamente a Draco.- Espero que te haya quedado claro.- Añadió profundizando su mirada en la de Draco y soltando finalmente de la camiseta.

Draco intentó aplacar los celos después de aquellas palabras de su amado Harry.

- No quería haberme puesto así antes...- Susurró suavemente agachando la mirada pero volviéndola a alzar, pero ante su sorpresa, Harry hundió sus labios en los suyos mientras Draco algo sorprendido, rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Harry.

- Te amo Draco Malfoy...- Susurró suavemente separándose un instante fugaz de los labios de su hermoso rubio de ojos grises, que volvió a pillar por sorpresa a Draco, pero que esta vez si supo responder a esas palabras.

- Te amo Harry Potter...- Imitó la especie de promesa mientras juntaban sus frentes y sellaban su amor eterno en un intenso beso...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis alguna review para saber vuestra opinión!  
Un saludo y hasta el próximo ;)_


End file.
